


The Unknown Ending

by Ur_lover_of_fantasy



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_lover_of_fantasy/pseuds/Ur_lover_of_fantasy
Summary: What ACTUALLY happened to Sarah, Benny, Ethan, and Jesse one the Lucifractor was broadcasted? How does their story really end? I decided to write my own ending to satisfy myself, and now I think other MBAV fans need this too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I gave you your Sethan kiss. your welcome.

Part one: Ethan

I watch as our maniacal Vice Principal Mr. Stern breaks from my words and begins his final phase of powering the Lucifractor. I turn my head to see Sarah and Jesse, weak from its power. I needed to do something or we could die. The last thing I will resort to is losing Sarah.   
“Great second date, “ she says sarcastically, bringing me back to the moment, “much more our speed.”   
“What did I miss?” asks Benny as he groggily picks himself up off the floor. We only have a few minutes before that object broadcasts its energy through the whole town. I can feel it. All we can do now is run, and hope for the best.   
“You’ll be just in time for the end if we don’t leave now!” I yell. “Go! Run! Now!”   
I turn and start to race out of the room. Sarah and Jesse follow.   
“Come on, hurry up!” she yells to him. I turn back to see Benny not budging. Mesmerized by the purple glow of the Lucifractor. “Come on Benny, go!” I grab his arm and pull him along. Like hell, I was losing my best friend too.   
Our loud rushed breath and the clomping of our shoes were the only sounds we made while traveling down the corridors. There was no way we were going to make it out of town by just running, and Sarah and Jesse were both too weak to fly or use their super speed to help us. I grabbed Sarah’s hand tight and she grabs back tighter. We reach an iron exit.   
“Locked?” yells Benny, “Seriously?”   
“This is no use! We’re too late!” Screams Sarah. No, I thought. There has to be another way. Then I remembered. My research. I turned to the others. They all look scared. Sarah looks especially scared. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Because maybe it will be after all.   
“Jesse! Where is the nearest basement? We have to get underground.” I instructed. Jesse doesn’t answer but instead turns on his heels and starts running the other way.   
With one of my hands holding on to Sarah, I grab Benny’s wrist with my other and we follow.   
“Totally feelin’ like a third wheel right now,” he says jokingly. But I don't have time to laugh. There had to be only a minute left.

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Sarah

I don’t think I have ever grabbed anybody’s hand tighter. But I also don’t think Ethan would notice if his hand was hurting at a time like this. I’m two minutes away from very possibly being sent to a limbo for souls and I’ll never see Benny or Ethan again. Oh my gosh, I’ll never see Ethan again! I could really use one of Erica’s embarrassing vampire date stories right about now. Erica! Was she absorbed by the Lucifractor too? What about Rory?   
“We have to get underground,” Ethan instructs, interrupting my rushed and panicked thought process. Suddenly I almost trip on my heels while my hand is pulled the other way. Now we are following Jesse back to where we started. But that’s weird, I have never heard of any basements or underground shelters in this building.   
We turn a corner and run down a corridor to a dead end. No doors in sight.  
“Jesse, are you sure you know where you’re going?” yells Benny.   
“Just trust me!” Jesse yells back.   
“Yeah, like I could do that,” I hear Benny mutter under his breath.   
I can’t blame him. Jesse basically ruined my life. Biting me into a fledgling, tormenting me into drinking human blood, and then finally giving me the impossible choice of Ethan becoming a fledgling, or me a vampire. I chose to sacrifice my humanity. And though I never wanted to become a vampire, I’d do anything to protect the person I cared about the most.   
We speed as fast as when can down the corridor. I will not leave Earth today.   
We abruptly stop at the end of the hallway. No door in sight.   
“We have exactly thirty seconds,” yells Ethan. “Jesse, where is the basement?!” I’m still clutching his hand. Tight.   
“Stand back!” yells Jesse. He points his hand down, and black lightning travels from his palm to the floor, revealing a hidden door.   
“There is no limit! No limit!” Stern’s voice echoes through the building.  
“Quick, inside! We don’t have much time,” says Jesse.   
“Fifteen seconds to be exact!” yells Benny on the other side of Ethan. It’s now or never.  
We pull open the brass door and climb down inside. First Benny, then Ethan, then me.   
“Come on Jesse!” Ethan yells.  
“I can’t,” he answers, “I have to join my friends now. It’s too late for me. Goodbye Sarah. Goodbye you two.”   
“But Jesse-” I protest, and before we can say anything else, the large door above slams with a bang.  
The room we are in is dimly lit, but we can still see each other okay. We find a corner and press our bodies into it. This better work. I grab on to Ethan and bury my head in his chest. I then feel his arms wrap around me. This time he is the one protecting. I like it.   
Suddenly there is a loud bang, and I feel the building shaking. I fall unconscious. The world has gone black. 

End of part two.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Ethan

The whole building shook. I had Sarah clutched to my chest, a grip as tight as humanly possible. Though the shake was almost enough for me to let go, I didn’t. We stayed there, silent. It is done. It has passed.   
“Benny?” I whisper loudly, “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I think.” He answers on the other side of Sarah. “But mannnnn I have a killer headache.” Phew.   
Wait. I look down at Sarah’s limp body.  
“Benny!” I yell again, “Help me!”   
Oh no. no no no no no no.   
“Do you think…?” I ask him painfully. No. I can’t let this happen. Please don’t be true. I lay her down on the floor and Benny crawls over by my side.   
“I think if Sarah was to succumb to the Lucifrator’s power, she would have been dust by now, remember?” He says. Right!  
I crawl next to her and put my ear near her mouth.   
“She’s breathing. She’s breathing!” I exclaim. It worked, Sarah is alive!  
I bend over and hug her, though it’s tricky when someone is lying down. I then feel Benny’s arms wrap over my back.   
“Your plan ended up working Ethan! And thank goodness too.”   
I pop back up, almost butting Benny’s head with mine.   
“Do you think my parents and Jane are safe? What about your grandma?”  
Benny’s face grows worried, but then the worry fades.   
“I don’t think it got to them. The Lucifractor only wipes out vampires. They must have thought of it as an earthquake of sorts.” I exhale a huge sigh of relief.   
I hear a soft moan and look down. Sarah is waking up! She presses up on her elbows and sees me and Benny staring at her. She then pushes all the way up to sitting and rubs her head.   
“Benny? Ethan?” She asks wearily.   
“You’re alive…” I say. She nods with a loving look in her eyes. Loving. Hm.   
“I’m... alive,” She repeats. “And so are you two.” We stare at each other and smile. Man, she’s so-  
“Yay!” Exclaims Benny suddenly, snapping us out of it. “You’re alive!” He goes over and hugs Sarah. She laughs and hugs him back tight.   
“How did you know how to save me, Ethan?” She then asks, looking back at me.  
“My research I did before school this morning,” I answer. “The website stated that broadcasting the Lucifractor like vice principal Stern did could wipe out every vampire above ground throughout the whole town. I realized when we reached the iron door that the solution was to go below ground, so the power of the Lucifractor couldn’t reach you.”   
She sighed in relief. “That’s brilliant. I’m so glad you guys are safe and I’m not trapped in some limbo for souls,” she laughs and sighs again, the goes and hugs me. Tight. Okay. I can’t hold it any longer.   
“Sarah? Can I tell you something?” She pulls back and gazes at me with that loving look again. Those brown eyes. This must be the best time to say this.   
“Yes Ethan, what is it?” She asks.  
“Well… I’ve never told you this before, but…” I look behind her to see Benny giving me the thumbs up. Does he really know what I’m doing?   
I sigh deeply. “Sarah Fox, I have fallen in-“   
Before I could finish, I feel Sarah pull me close and lock her lips with mine. Finally. It was a feeling I have never felt before and I never wanted her to let go. But she does, slowly, and I finish my sentence, “-Love with you.”  
Silence. Then she says the words I have been waiting to hear since the beginning of high school. “I have fallen in love with you too, Ethan Morgan. I realized it on our first date,” she answers. Really? That was yesterday! Well, at least she feels this way now.   
We both smile at each other.   
“Awwwwww!” Squeals Benny from behind us, “I cannot believe what I have just witnessed!” He exclaims.   
Me and Sarah both chuckle and turn back to each other.   
“I never imagined myself in love with a vampire,” I say.   
“I never imagined myself in love with a geek. I can’t believe it took me so long to realize it.” Sarah answers.  
I look back down at her lips. Her soft, perfect lips. She notices and grins, and our lips gently meet again.   
“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” I hear Benny mockingly say behind us, “you may kiss the bride!” He snickers. Oh, Benny.  
“Shut up!” I say, playfully punching him in the shoulder. He grimaces.   
“Ow! Mann you have gotten strong dude!” He exclaims clutching the spot.   
“Ooo sorry!” I answer.   
“It’s all good bro. Besides, it’s not like you and Sarah will get married anyway. She will always be a hot teenager, while you grow up to be an old man!”   
Sarah bears her teeth at him.   
“Really Benny?”   
But Benny doesn’t answer. Instead, his jaw drops.   
“Sarah…. where are your fangs?” 

 

End of part three.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four: Sarah

My hands fly up to my mouth. Where are my fangs? I stare at Benny and Ethan in awe.   
“I can’t engage them,” I answer softly.   
“Well… that would mean the blow made you too weak for even using your fangs, or.... you’re not a vampire anymore,” Says Ethan hesitantly.   
“What? That can’t be.” I scoff. Can a vampire really be too weak to even engage their fangs?   
“I don’t know at this point. I need rest,” I sigh. Maybe I’ll be able to use them in the morning. I forgot how tired I was. And on a school night!   
“Well, you can stay at our place okay?” says Ethan “.... unless you're good with me and Benny bringing you h-”  
“I’ll stay at your house tonight,” I answer quickly, “I’d really rather not face my parents. Plus I want to know if Benny’s grandma is okay.”   
“Okay, cool then,” He answers. He looks glad like he doesn’t want me to leave just yet. I can’t blame him. I feel the exact same way since well, you know.   
“Now,” I continue, “let’s see if I can walk.”   
I try to stand, and Ethan and Benny grab each of my elbows, clearly seeing that I’m struggling.   
“I need a giant pizza. With extra gumballs,” grumbles Benny. He’s always hungry, even late at night.   
We slowly start making our way out of the basement, and up to the corridor. All of a sudden Ethan stopped us in our tracks.  
“Wait. we forgot about Stern,” he says, “I didn’t hear him after the explosion.”   
Oh no. If Stern finds out I’m still alive…  
“Well, I have a feeling,” starts Benny, he then runs out into the corridor.   
“No! Benny!!” Ethan and I scream, but he’s already disappeared down the hall. He comes back a minute later.   
“Stern’s gone. The room is empty, but I think the Lucifractor consumed him too. Look,” Benny holds out a pair of cracked glasses. Stern’s glasses.  
“And where is the Lucifractor?” asks Ethan. Benny shrugs.  
“You don’t know?!” I whisper/yell. Suddenly I almost collapse. I’m getting weaker and weaker.  
“We need to get Sarah out of here,” I hear Benny say.   
We slowly make our way out of the building. On our way out of the dead-end corridor, I look down wearily to see scattered ashes. Jesse. Oh, poor Jesse.   
We eventually make it out to Ethan’s car, and I am laid down in the backseat. I then fall asleep to the noises of the night, as the car drives away. 

 

End of part four.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five: Ethan

We get into my car and I drive home. Benny and I have a lot to talk about, especially the fact that my first kiss with Sarah was started by her and not me. And there I was thinking the relationship was one-sided.   
But we stayed silent to respect the girl sound asleep in the backseat. What a night! I look at the clock in the car. 11:30.   
We get to my house. My parents and sister are already asleep as well I’m assuming.   
Benny opens the door to the backseat once I’m parked, and I carry the sleeping Sarah out of the car. Once I’m through the front door, I decide to carry her right up to the stairs to my bedroom. Good thing she’s light and my mom just changed my sheets.   
I take off her shoes and lay her down on the bed, under the covers. I then sort of just look at her for a while. Her peaceful, sleeping body. I wish there was some way at all for us to be together, but unless there’s a miracle, I wouldn’t bet on it. I sigh.   
“Goodnight Sarah,” I say, planting a kiss on her forehead.   
I walk downstairs to find Benny sitting on my couch. I’m not surprised to see that his grandma wasn’t there. She must have been taken home by my parents, or maybe was able to leave herself.   
“Well, I should go, it’s really late,” says Benny.  
“I can take my bike home. Bye Ethan, Oh! And congrats,” he says winking at me while he gets up and walks out the door.   
Then it’s just me. I decide I’m not leaving Sarah tonight. I roll out a sleeping bag at the edge of my bed where she’s resting.   
I lay awake, my eyes up at the ceiling. But very soon they begin to flutter as I drift of to sleep. I don’t know what the future holds, or how we’ll stop Stern once and for all. I don’t know what I’ll be with Sarah if I can even still see her then. On another note, we have no idea what has happened to Rory and Erica. Hopefully, they made it out of town in time. Life has never been more complicated. 

 

End of part five.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six: Narrator 

Sarah wakes up to find herself in Ethan’s bed. She checks his clock. 5:30. Oh well, vampires never get any sleep anyways. In fact, she has never felt so tired before since… she was human. No, not possible. She quietly gets out of Ethan’s bed and finds her phone, deep in her coat pocket and tries to reach Erica. Straight to voicemail. Her face falls. Hopefully that doesn’t mean the worst.   
She needs to leave before Ethan’s parents notice she’s here.She quietly sneaks out and makes her way on home, too weak to speed.

Ethan wakes himself and gets ready for school, not knowing whether or not last night was just a dream.  
The school day goes by quickly and quietly. Sarah and Ethan merely pass by in the hallways, with barely a wave. Their situation is quite confusing. Of course, no Rory or Erica in sight either.  
Ethan gets home and crashes on his couch. He stares at the wall in front of him for a minute, then decides he needs to text Sarah. 

E: So… how was ur day? 

S: Boring.   
I’m sorry. I’m really tired. How bout u?

E: Ok. Do you want to talk about… 

S: The kiss? Ethan I meant what I said. 

E: Me too. It’s so great to hear u say that.  
Come over. 

S: Really? Right now? 

E: Yes! I need to see ur face outside of school. Plus someone else wants to talk to u. Come on! Come over! 

S: Ok ok I’ll come! See u in ten. 

Sarah knocks on Ethan’s door to find Benny open it from the other side.   
“Well hello there stranger! Come in. She’s here!!” He turns back yelling to Ethan. Sarah steps in slightly confused, and turns to see Ethan with Benny’s grandma sitting on the couch.   
“Are you okay?” She asks going over to the old woman.   
“Yes dear,” Benny’s grandma answers. “Now, can you tell me about your fangs?” Sarah sat down next to her and explained the last few days.   
“Well, you must have been very weak, but they should be perfectly restored by now. Try engaging them.”  
Sarah took a deep breath and tried. Nothing. Again. Nothing. She looks up.   
“I’m human again,” she answers softly. She looks at Ethan.   
“Uh grandma, let’s go get some food. I’m really hungry,” Pulling the old lady into the kitchen. Sarah and Ethan are alone.   
“How did this happen?” He asks. she shrugs.   
“I have no idea. No idea at all,” She answers.  
“Wow, I-” He runs up and hugs her, “I can’t believe it.”  
Ethan pulls back. He looks at her and smiles.   
“This means we can finally be together,” He says with a grin.  
“Sarah, would you like to go on an official date with me? I promise no vampire restaurants or evil forces this time,” Ethan adds jokingly.   
She giggles and sighs, “Of course Ethan, I would love to.”  
He leans in and kisses her. She kisses back, holding the side of his face.   
“Ok,” she finally says pulling back, “I really need to get home. Goodnight Ethan. Say goodnight to Benny and his grandma for me,” She gives him one last goodnight hug and kiss on his cheek before walking out the front door.   
Ethan smiles while joining Benny and his grandma in the kitchen. He tells them what has happened and what may be to come. But how do happy endings like this occur this easily? 

Sarah walks out to Ethan’s front yard. What has she done? She is standing at the end of the Morgan’s front walkway, while taking out her phone and trying Erica for the 10th time.  
“Please, please, please,” she whispers to herself, “I really need my best friend right now.”  
“Hello? Sarah, is that you?” A voice answers eagerly through the phone.  
“Erica! Oh my gosh, I’m so glad you’re safe,” Sarah says with utter relief, “How did you get out of Whitechapel in time?”  
“I was going to ask you the exact same thing. I thought you were seriously gone…” Erica’s voice trails off.   
“I actually didn’t leave town,” Sarah answers. She then goes on to tell the whole story.   
“Wow, so you fell hard for the geek didn’t you? Hm, nothing I can do at this point. “   
Erica mentions that Rory is safe as well. Sarah guesses that was a relief as well. She misses both of them.   
“But Erica, I called now because I need your help.”   
“Well, you finally caught me, but I don’t know if the council will put me on night watch again. That’s my only excuse for not answering your calls. What do you need help with?”   
“well , remember how I told you that Ethan and Benny think I’m somehow human again? Well... I lied. My fangs came back right after school today. I panicked when Benny’s grandma asked me to engage them after I had rested. I really didn’t want to see their reactions. The disappointment on Ethan’s face. Worse is right after Ethan asked me on an official date.”   
“And what did you say?”   
“Yes, of course! I really want to be with him. Now I’m torn.”   
“Sarah,” Erica says, “you have to tell him.”   
“I promise I will after our date. Um, do you know if you are coming back?” Erica doesn’t answer for a few moments.   
“I don’t know when. Anastasia mentioned when our psychopath vice principal dies of old age. I’m sorry, I don’t know how I’ll be able to come back earlier without having special permission or being punished.”   
“But you and Rory have to. Stern is still alive and even though he may still have the Lucifractor, the more bodies we have to defeat him the better. Please,” Sarah pleads.  
“Sarah, I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’ll get back to you I promise.” Then dial tone. Sarah sighs and speeds home. 

End of part six


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different...

Last Part: Returned

Narrator 

It’s the night of the date. Ethan took Sarah to a musical cafe, where they dined, sang karaoke together and danced the night away. Afterwards, they were sitting on a blanket outside of Ethan car looking at the stars. Sarah’s head on his shoulder and Ethan’s arm around hers.  
“Tonight was fun, definitely less chaotic,” She comments breaking the silence.   
“Yeah,” He answers chuckling.  
“Except when I decided to join the dance circle. Should have been something besides the Macarena but…”  
She giggles at his comment, “Okay yeah, true.” She looks back up at the sky.   
“But, um I have to admit something Ethan. I don’t want to keep this from you any longer,” she sighs and sits up with her legs crossed.   
“Okay bring it,” he sits up next to her. She looks hesitant.   
“Come on Sarah, you know you can tell me anything right?” He takes her hand and looks at her to continue.   
“I lied,” she says simply.   
“... you lied? You didn’t like our karaoke song we chose?”   
“No…. I lied about being human. I’m never going to be human again, I was just weak… I’m so sorry Ethan, I was panicking and I didn’t know how you were gonna react and I didn’t want-”   
“Uh, I think I should take you home. It’s getting late,” He says letting go of her hand and walking to his car. Once he gets inside, his head hits the steering wheel.   
Sarah decides to give him a few moments before silently getting in the passenger’s seat, where Ethan begins to drive, not saying a word. Once he drops Sarah off at her house, he drives off again before she can even say goodbye. Her eyes well up with tears, but she wipes them away and begins to walk up to her front door. 

Sarah:

It’s been a week, and Ethan still refuses to talk to me. Benny says he needs time to think or grieve, or both. But I can’t stand having him avoid me any longer. 

S: Ethan, meet me behind the school at 4. Please, we have to talk about this. 

My text goes through, but he decides to leave me on read. I sigh. 

S: Please. We can work this out. I promise. 

E: Ok. 

Finally. It’s 3:30 now so I have only a half a hour to try and prepare myself for the conversation ahead. What will happen to us?   
I’m waiting behind the school for him now. It’s 3:59. I really want this to work out. But it’s simply impossible and eating me up inside. I soon see a figure turn the corner.  
“Wow, that explosion did shake you up a little bit huh?”   
Oh my gosh! I run over and hug Erica tight.   
“I-I can’t believe it! How were you able to come back? Wait. How did you know I was gonna be here?”   
“Well, let’s just say that Anastasia told me and Rory we were horrible guards, and kicked us out. We went to Ethan’s house to look for you once we came back and when we arrived Ethan told us he was just going to meet you. But, he decided that it was better if I take you to meet him somewhere that wasn’t behind our grimy school. Follow me!” Erica grabs my hand and we start running to another location.  
I am running with Erica towards a park. Old Miller park near our school, where me and Ethan always go to study together or just chat about our problems. I remember even sometimes attempting to give him combat lessons, but exercise isn’t for everyone. Only us two met here. This was because we both knew we could trust each other with our lives and sometimes we just needed a break from the constant sarcasm and jokes by the other three. I remember countless times when Ethan stared at me with a look of admiration and affection in his eyes whenever I was in one of my long rants about adventures with the vampire council and his eyes showed sympathy and understanding during my confessions and rants about my dysfunctional life. He gets me. He always has. He’s my best friend. I walk through a row of trees with my hand now pulling Erica’s and into the main clearing of the park. My eyes scan the area, and I finally spot the person I was pulled here for. There he was, sitting on a picnic blanket, and staring intently at his phone. He’s in our usual spot… I then feel a soft pat on my back almost nudging me forward, and turn around to see that Erica has vanished. It’s just me and him now. I slowly start walking toward the picnic blanket. Ethan looks up from his device, flashes a shy smile and pats the space next to him. I take a seat and he immediately wraps me into an embrace. I am surprised at first, that was not the greeting I was expecting, but then the warm feeling of his arms around me brings me back to the moment and flows through my body. I relax into him.   
“I’m sorry,” I hear him whisper. I pull away almost abruptly and cup my face in my hands, looking him deep in the eyes. Searching for something I’ll never find.   
“You shouldn’t apologize Ethan, you did nothing wrong! I should be apologizing, I was the one who lied to you. I was the one who got your hopes up and then crushed them. You have every reason to be angry with me, I completely understand. I’m really sorry.”   
“But Sarah, I’m not angry,” He assures me, but his eyes moved down to his lap. “I’m just… heartbroken”   
“Ethan look at me. I love you. I care about you a lot. Yes, we should’ve been something and I really wish I was human because if I was I’d choose to be with you in a heartbeat. But unless you want to become a vampire, which I’m sure you don’t, there just isn’t a way. But guess what? We are both still so young and I’m not going anywhere! I will always be here to comfort you and protect you. I’ll give you advice about girls and be your shoulder to cry on. We already are the closest of friends and you will always be the most important person in my life. Stern cannot keep us apart, my immortality cannot keep us apart, not even the universe can keep us apart.” I say all this with my hands still holding his chin, and my eyes locked to his. His face is unreadable at first, but he then cracks a small smile.   
“And while I’m still single, do you think maybe for now we can be friends with benefits?” I smile and nod. He always knew how to look on the bright side of things.   
He pulls me close and kisses me passionately. We slowly pull apart again, our foreheads still touching.   
“Okay, let’s not tempt each other too much,” He says and I giggle.   
He pulls me into a big hug, and I rest my head on his shoulder which seems to be getting stronger. I have taught him well.   
“I love you,” He whispers into my hair. I smile to myself.   
“Right back atcha,” I answer. I then let go and start to get up, playfully patting his back. He stands up with me and together we fold up the picnic blanket. He takes it and holds my hand with his free one.   
“Let’s go home, bestie,” He says smirking. I raise my eyebrows and laugh, “I should start getting used to that,” I reply. Together we walk, hand in hand back to our friends. But our story isn’t over yet.


	8. Epilogue: To New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later. What has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took sooooooo freaking long to write. Let's just say I have never been busier in my life. Thank you for waiting for me. <3 <3

20 years later

Ethan:

"Daddy!" I hear a high voice scream. I feel a small body flop onto my bed, and climb up right next to me.

"Happy birthday!!" I smile while gently rubbing my eyes and sit up in bed to give my little daughter a big bear hug.

"Thank you, sweetie," I answer kissing the top of her head. I then begin to climb out of bed to start my day, but the little girl jumps on me before I can put my feet on the floor.

"Wait! Don't get out of bed just yet. Mommy and I have a birthday surprise for you!" she squeals excitedly and climbs off of me again onto the rug.

My daughter then proceeds to tuck me back under my covers, and while she does, I take a minute to admire her look. What can I say? I'm just that kind of dad. Her big amber eyes and dusty brown hair like her mother's but the rest of her pleasant complexion is more similar to mine. Though I have been told before by a good number of humans that my facial features are not "as pleasant as they should be" and I believed them. But my daughter is living, breathing proof. She is such a beautiful little girl.

"Okay, all done! Now stay..." she begins with a firm but joking voice, and skips out of the room.

I cannot believe I am 36. It has been 20 full years since I have made the decision to move on. Let's catch you up to speed, shall we? Thankfully, Sarah and I are closer than ever. She graduated Whitechapel High before me and was even able to do a few years of college too! But right now she has been helping the vampire council and is training others in self-defense classes. That was always really her thing. Unfortunately for someone who couldn't age, she had to let go of many human friendships, but I heard she is staying in touch with a few trustworthy people. Now she is part of the council for good, along with her two vampire bffs Rory and Erica. As for vice principal Stern, he was very very weakened from his feat involving the mighty Lucifractor many years ago and is in a nursing home after being diagnosed with amnesia. It took a lot of effort to snatch the shiny purple orb from his tight and hella curious grasp, but it is officially back in hiding with a new guard dog. I don't even know the location of where exactly Anastasia sent that thing. My ol' pal Benny has gotten so much better at his spells, and he has published multiple books on spell casting. But then realizing it didn't appeal as reality to many audiences, he began to write fiction and fantasy. He is now one of the most well-known authors in Whitechapel! Sarah babysits Benny's daughter Kayla often but so far our own daughter hasn't really needed a babysitter. We need to get out more. My "gift"/powers as a seer got stronger, then almost faded completely. But to be honest, I don't miss them. I enjoy my now mostly normal life!

"Happy Birthday to you..." I hear my wife start to sing as she comes in balancing a pizza with a few small candles in the middle. My sweet daughter is behind her singing as well. These two girls know the way to my heart.

"Wow, yesss pizza?" I glance up at my wife Samantha.

"Oh yesss of course, we do have to listen to your babbling about it all day and night," She giggles. It was a good Saturday morning. I felt a little sick after eating almost half of a large pizza, but I was so excited when hearing my great birthday surprise. I got presented with the news that I had gotten my dream job, Pixels computer programing!! Now Sam says she knows exactly where our birthday date is going to be tonight. Wait. I am going to need a babysitter.

Sarah

"Sweetie the babysitter's here!" I am playing upstairs with my dolls when I hear my daddy calling from below. Seriously? We were just getting to the gossip, I thought. "Coming!" I yell and get up. I hop down the stairs to see a girl by the front door who looks like she could be in high school. But I have a weird feeling that she is older than she looks. She has brown skin, pretty chocolate eyes, and her dark hair falls around her shoulders. The way she holds herself makes her seem like she could maybe be my dad's age. If her look matched. She seems tough, but kind.

"Hi, nice to meet you! What's your name?" She asks me.

"Sarah," I answer shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too!"

I then see her eyes widen and... glow in a sense. She glances at my dad for a split second before turning back to address me.

"Well, guess what? My name is Sarah too! But if it confuses you too much, you can call me Sarah Fox," she says grinning. I gasp. No. WAY! "Fox is my middle name! Wow, what is the likeliness of that?" She giggles and looks at my dad again. "Mommy?" I turn around to my mother who was standing behind me, "Can you sit with me while I eat dinner? Just until you leave."

"Of course sweetie, let's go. Nice meeting you Sarah," She tells my new babysitter before walking with me to the kitchen.

Narrator:

Samantha took younger Sarah into the kitchen, leaving Ethan and the older Sarah to chat. There is silence for a moment until she decides to speak up.

"So, looks like a Sarah Fox Morgan does exist after all huh?" Sarah looks over at him to see him chuckle. She smiles.

"Your daughter looks just like you. She's beautiful."

"I'm so glad we were able to stay close after all these years," Ethan answers, "I'm also glad that my daughter gets one of the best and brightest vampires I know as her babysitter."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere! We will always stay close no matter what. I'll bet you I'll be at your bedside on your very last day. "

Ethan chuckles again. "I hope you will. Hey, how's it going with Eric?" The older Sarah blushes, "He's a great guy, and a 'vegetarian' vampire so I guess we have a lot in common." She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear bashfully. "Besides his Vampirism, he reminds me of you. I guess that's why I like him so so much."

"I'm so happy that you're happy Sarah," Ethan answers sincerely. "I'm happy that you are happy too," She answers with the same emotion in her voice.

"Okay honey, I think we should leave for our date now. I have reservations," Sam states walking out of the kitchen behind them with younger Sarah.

"Sarah, behave, please. Sarah the babysitter, our numbers are on the fridge if you need anything, as well as that little girl's bedtime. Have a great night ladies!" Sam and Ethan kiss their daughter goodbye, and Ethan winks at older Sarah on his way out as if to say And Another Era Has Begun. She winks back, beaming, as if to say To New Beginnings and follows the little Sarah upstairs.

THE END


End file.
